Joyce Price
Joyce Madsen (anteriormente Joyce Price) é a mãe de Chloe Price e habitante de longa data de Arcadia Bay. Ela é a viúva de William Price e atualmente está casada com David Madsen. Sabemos que após seu casamento ela pegou o sobrenome de seu novo marido. Joyce trabalha no restaurante local, o Two Whales. Ela é uma excelente cozinheira e uma mãe bastante protetora e carinhosa para Chloe. Ela e Chloe ainda moram na mesma casa em que Chloe passou a infância. Ela aparece pela primeira vez no primeiro episódio, "Chrysalis", durante a cena final onde aparece limpando o balcão do restaurante e contemplando a nevasca, mas nós conhecemos ela de verdade no segundo episódio, "Out of Time". Joyce reaparece em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. :Para a galeria de imagens, clique aqui. Para o quarto da Joyce, clique aqui Personalidade Joyce é uma figura materna muito forte dentro do jogo. Ela é gentil, trabalhadora, imponente e não abaixa a cabeça para Chloe nem para as brigas diárias que alguns clientes causam em seu restaurante. Ela é uma mãe amorosa e preocupada, que apenas quer o melhor para sua filha. Biografia A seguir o que Max escreveu sobre Joyce em seu diário: Falar com a Joyce Price depois de cinco anos foi tão intenso quanto rever a Chloe. Especialmente de volta no bom e velho Two Whales. O barulho de talheres e o cheiro de bacon me fizeram voltar no tempo em que era criança e ia lá com meus pais tomar café da manhã. Lembro da Joyce sempre sorrindo para a Chloe, independente de suas travessuras. Duvido que ela ache graça dos problemas dela agora, mas elas ainda conversam como mãe e filha. Eu me mudei para Seattle tão cedo depois que o William morreu que acabei não vendo como isso afetou a Joyce. Fico feliz por ela não ter ficado chateada comigo por ser egoísta e nunca olhar para trás. Ainda me lembro da última vez em que eu e a Chloe vimos ele vivo. Com que frequência será que a Joyce revive aquele dia? Esse é o pior tipo de viagem no tempo: o que não dá para controlar. Mas, se eu pudesse voltar àquele momento... o que faria? Só consigo imaginar como a Joyce foi acabar com o David Madsen. Falando em opostos. Dá para dizer que ela o ama, mesmo que pareça perturbador. Talvez ela só queira uma vida mais estruturada para ela... Obviamente, o mesmo não aconteceu com a Chloe. Espero que ambos a tratem bem. A Joyce merece o melhor. Sobre Joyce era casada com William Price. Em 1993, ela ficou grávida de sua primeira e única filha, Chloe. Ela e William viajaram para São Francisco e tiraram uma foto em frente à Ponte Golden Gate, como mostrado na fotografia que Joyce guarda em seu criado-mudo. Max comenta que ela tem "um pequeno santuário para o William" guardado ali, o que significa que ela claramente sente falta dele e de seu relacionamento. O casal criou sua filha em Arcadia Bay, onde Chloe se tornou a melhor amiga de Max Caulfield, que por sua vez, se tornou praticamente uma segunda filha para a família Price. Em 1999, Joyce e William compraram um gato para sua filha, chamado Bongo, que alguns anos depois foi atropelado por um carro e morreu. Em 2008, William morreu em um acidente de carro. Joyce se culpa bastante pela morte do marido, porque ela foi o motivo de ele ter saído de casa com o carro no dia em que morreu. Ela ligou para ele pedindo uma carona do mercado, resultando em seu acidente. Chloe já admitiu que às vezes também culpa sua mãe pela morte precoce de seu pai. Após a morte de William, Joyce conheceu David Madsen no restaurante Two Whales e casou-se com ele algum tempo depois, para o desgosto de sua filha que não gostava dele por estar tentando substituir seu pai e por ser muito duro com ela. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Joyce é também conhecida como a mãe de Chloe e é mencionada por Max várias vezes antes de conhecermos ela. Embora não encontremos pessoalmente com ela neste episódio, Max encontra algumas lembranças de seu antigo marido, William, guardadas no criado-mudo de seu quarto, revelando que ela ainda sente falta dele e também que David é gentil e compreensivo a ponto de deixar que ela tenha um pequeno santuário para seu antigo amor no quarto deles. Max também fica sabendo que Joyce ainda trabalha no mesmo restaurante de anos atrás, e comenta que eles tinham os melhores hambúrgueres de Arcadia. Max pode encontrar contas vencidas espalhadas pela casa, sugerindo que Joyce e David estão passando por grandes problemas financeiros. Algumas das contas confirmam que Joyce mudou seu sobrenome para Madsen após se casar de novo. No final do primeiro episódio, ela também pode ser vista no restaurante, limpando um balcão durante a nevasca. Fotos de sua família atrás do balcão, especialmente de Chloe, nos dão a impressão de que ela se importa bastante com seu marido e sua filha. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" No restaurante, Joyce vai até Max anotar seu pedido, claramente feliz em vê-la novamente. Ela não culpa Max por não ter mantido contato ao longo dos anos. Max comenta que Joyce está a mesma, e deixa claro que quer dizer que Joyce "ainda é bonita" após todos esses anos que Max passou fora. Joyce não se deixa levar totalmente pelo argumento e está ciente de que tem trabalhado como garçonete há anos demais, talvez. Porém, ela ri, aceita o elogio e comenta que Max ainda é bastante esperta. Dependendo das escolhas de Max no episódio anterior, Joyce ou dirá à Max que queria que ela estivesse com Chloe quando ela foi pega com o baseado, ou repreenderá Max por ter sido pega com a maconha, mas lamenta que Max tenha conhecido David dessa maneira em ambas as circunstâncias. Por fim, Joyce quer que Max seja uma boa influência na vida de Chloe e encoraja Max a ficar perto de Chloe. Joyce revela que não culpa Max por seguir com sua vida se mudando de Arcadia Bay. As duas conversam sobre como a vida de Chloe ficou presa no passado, com a garota se tornando cada vez mais rebelde com o passar dos anos. Joyce repreende Chloe por chegar atrasada, punindo ela com uma fatia de bacon a menos. Antes de sair, ela critica sua filha por usar todo o seu fundo para faculdade em sua conta no restaurante, e volta trazendo café da manhã para as duas garotas. Em uma tentativa de provar a existência de seu poder, Max prediz o futuro para Chloe. Joyce é uma parte importante dos eventos que seguem, repreendendo um caminhoneiro por derrubar sua xícara, ameaçando não repor seu café. Ela também acaba com uma briga entre Trevor e Justin Williams, que começam a se empurrar em um canto. Quando as duas estão prestes a sair do restaurante, Max recebe uma ligação de Kate Marsh. Se ela não atender, Joyce apenas dará tchau para ela e Chloe. Porém, se Max atender a ligação e conversar com a Kate, Joyce irá conversar com a filha, resultando em uma pequena discussão entre as duas. Chloe ficará chateada ao sair do restaurante. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" Após passar a noite na casa de Chloe, Max encontrará Joyce preparando o café da manhã na cozinha, após descer as escadas. Max também pode ver uma mensagem não ouvida na secretária eletrônica. Se Max reproduzir a mensagem, ouvirá um relato policial sobre a caminhonete da Chloe ter sido vista nas proximidades da Academia Blackwell no mesmo horário da invasão. Joyce se mostrará aborrecida com Chloe se metendo em problemas mais uma vez. Apagar a mensagem= Apagar a mensagem Max pode apagar a mensagem após ouvi-la e voltar no tempo. Joyce não terá conhecimento da mensagem. |-|Não apagar a mensagem= Não apagar a mensagem Max pode ouvir (ou não) a mensagem e escolher não apagá-la da secretária eletrônica. Após dar bom dia à Joyce, Joyce oferecerá à Max duas opções para o café da manhã: ovos com bacon ou panquecas. Nas duas escolhas Joyce pedirá que Max encontre e traga para ela os ingredientes respectivos. Panquecas= Panquecas Joyce lembrará que Max comia mais panquecas que William e pedirá que Max pegue ovos e leite para ela. Os ovos podem ser encontrados em cima do saco de compras próximo à porta da cozinha.Os ovos foram movidos para a cozinha após o lançamento da Edição Limitada. Originalmente, eles ficavam em um saco de compras próximo à porta da frente, na sala de estar. O leite pode ser encontrado na mesa de jantar. |-|Ovos com bacon= Ovos com bacon Joyce lembrará que Max e Chloe acordavam mais rápido que o normal sempre que Joyce anunciava que ovos com bacon seriam servidos. Joyce pedirá que Max pegue os ovos e o bacon para ela. Os ovos podem ser encontrados em cima do saco de compras próximo à porta da cozinha. O bacon pode ser encontrado dentro da geladeira, logo atrás de Joyce. Max ajudará Joyce a preparar o café da manhã. Depois disso, Joyce pedirá que Max sente-se na mesa de jantar e levará seu café da manhã. Joyce também pegará o álbum de família e mostrará várias fotos à Max. Max fará um comentário para cada uma delas e Joyce dará a ela a última foto que seu falecido marido William tirou, uma foto de Max e Chloe juntas quando mais novas. Chloe se juntará à Max na mesa e sussurrará um plano para Max investigar os arquivos no computador do David, enquanto Chloe distrai Joyce iniciando uma discussão. Antes que Max possa revelar o que encontrou à Chloe, David chegará em casa, claramente agressivo por não poder dormir após ter de ficar a noite inteira escrevendo relatórios de vandalismo sobre a invasão que ocorreu na Blackwell, a qual Max e Chloe estavam envolvidas, ou por estar temporariamente trabalhando em tempo parcial para contribuir com a renda mensal da família, como resultado de sua suspensão da Blackwell. Embora Joyce tenha dito à Max anteriormente que não costuma interferir nem se preocupar com o que David faz no trabalho, ela mencionará e criticará o hábito de David de ameaçar alunos na Blackwell. Chloe começará uma discussão com David falando sobre seu sistema de vigilância na Blackwell e em sua própria casa. Max tem a opção de apoiar a Chloe ou o David. Apoiar o David= Apoiar o David Max dirá que não há provas de que David está realmente envolvido no desaparecimento de Rachel, e Joyce colocará um fim na discussão pedindo que Chloe pare de fazer acusações absurdas dentro de sua casa. David irá se acalmar e sentar na mesa de jantar para tomar o café da manhã que Joyce preparou para ele. Joyce agradecerá por Max ter apoiado sua família, mesmo que a Chloe não entenda isso ainda. |-|Apoiar a Chloe= Apoiar a Chloe Max acusará David de estar vigiando todos na Blackwell e até dentro de sua própria casa, e também por não tomar nenhuma atitude contra Nathan Prescott. Joyce ficará chocada por David ter espalhado câmeras por toda a casa e por guardar arquivos de algumas alunas da Blackwell em seu computador, exigindo uma explicação. Porém, David se recusa a explicar seus atos. Joyce ficará chateada e pedirá que David saia de casa e fique em um hotel até que se descubra o que David está planejando, dizendo que a casa foi comprada e colocada em seu nome. David ficará muito magoado com isso e dirá à Max que nunca mais quer vê-la novamente antes de ir para um canto da sala e ficar olhando pela janela, refletindo no que aconteceu. Joyce dirá à Max que David mereceu tudo o que lhe foi dito. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" Na realidade alternativa, Joyce é muito atenciosa com Chloe, que se encontra paralisada. Ela diz que aproveita ao máximo cada momento com sua família e que não quer pensar na condição de Chloe estar piorando cada vez mais. Quando Max volta para a linha do tempo original, poderá observar a situação em que se encontra o relacionamento de David e Joyce. Apoiou a Chloe= Apoiou a Chloe Na linha do tempo original, Joyce fica bastante chateada com David se Max ficou ao lado de Chloe na manhã anterior e revelou seu sistema de vigilância espalhado pela casa. Ela deixa um bilhete para ele, dizendo que não quer que ele esteja em casa quando ela chegar do trabalho. Max também encontra, amassada, a foto do casamento de Joyce e David. |-|Apoiou o David= Apoiou o David Na linha do tempo original, Joyce está apenas irritada com Chloe por fazer acusações aleatórias e comprar uma briga com seu padrasto se Max ficou ao lado de David na manhã anterior e mencionou que não havia provas concretas de que David estava realmente envolvido no desaparecimento de Rachel. David levou Joyce a um restaurante fino e Joyce deixou um bilhete para ele sugerindo que eles deveriam levar Chloe junto da próxima vez, planejando um programa em família para todos. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Joyce está presa no restaurante durante a tempestade junto de Frank Bowers, o Velho e Warren. Ela está tentando ajudar Frank e o velho, que estão machucados por causa da tempestade. Ela fica muito feliz em ver Max e, durante a conversa das duas, Max pode encorajar Joyce a dar uma segunda chance à David, ou apoiar o casamento deles, dependendo de suas escolhas anteriores. Enquanto Max está presa na Sala Escura, Joyce mandou mensagens à ela perguntando se ela e Chloe estavam bem. Max pode ler estas mensagens após David libertá-la do bunker. Realidade Alternativa Na realidade alternativa, Joyce trabalha meio período nas Propriedades Pan, possuídas pela família Prescott. É sugerido que ela ainda trabalha no Two Whales mas precisa conciliar dois empregos para arcar com as altas despesas médicas de Chloe, após o acidente que a deixou paralisada. Max pode perguntar à Joyce sobre David Madsen, e embora ela o ache estranho, Joyce o descreve como um cara legal e quieto que às vezes passa em seu restaurante para comer algo. Além disso, fica claro que ela não tem nenhum interesse romântico por ele; obviamente porque ela e seu marido ainda têm um relacionamento muito forte e amoroso. Relacionamentos Algumas das decisões de Max podem ter consequências nos relacionamentos determinantes na vida de Joyce. Interesses Amorosos *William Price - Joyce e William eram casados, e fica claro por seus comentários frequentes sobre ele e o santuário que ela fez em sua memória que ela sente muita falta de seu falecido marido. Ele morreu cinco anos atrás em 2008. *David Madsen (Determinante) - Em 2008, os dois se conheceram no restaurante Two Whales e se casaram algum tempo depois. Fica claro que Joyce ama David. Porém, Max tem a chance de acabar com o relacionamento deles se revelar o vício em vigilância de David para Joyce. Neste caso, Joyce pede que ele saia de casa. Outros *Chloe Price - Filha única de Joyce, Chloe é um desafio para ela. Mas mesmo com todos os obstáculos que as duas enfrentam para se entender, Joyce é claramente uma mãe amorosa que quer apenas o melhor para sua filha. *Max Caulfield - Joyce considera Max uma segunda filha, sem dúvidas por ela e Chloe terem crescido juntas como melhores amigas e Max ter passado bastante tempo com ela e sua família durante a infância. Joyce e Max se lembram com carinho de William e concordam que só querem o melhor para Chloe. Espírito Animal e Simbolismo Simbolismo O grampo de cabelo de Joyce é da cor azul, comumente associada à esperança para o futuro e vulnerabilidade. Joyce tem muita esperança em seu futuro e no de sua família; sempre esperando que tudo dê certo para sua filha e seu marido. Isto muda na realidade alternativa, com a cor agora simbolizando sua perda de esperança, por saber que sua filha irá morrer. Espírito Animal Há a possibilidade de o espírito animal de Joyce ser a baleia.Clique aqui para mais informações: https://www.vivernatural.com.br/xamanismo/espirito-animal-baleia/ Devido estar trabalhando há anos no Two Whales, este parece ser o único animal associado à ela até agora. Baleias geralmente são associadas à sabedoria, cura emocional e a importância da família e da comunidade. Tudo isto se encaixa considerando a personalidade de Joyce. Baleias guardam histórias; as baleias mortas na praia de Arcadia Bay poderiam simbolizar a morte da história da cidade, devido à destruição que virá com um futuro tornado. O forte desejo de Joyce em manter sua família unida e de pacificar a relação de sua filha com seu marido, fazem sentido se considerarmos a baleia como seu espírito animal. Frases Marcantes Referências de:Joyce Price en:Joyce Price es:Joyce Price fr:Joyce Price pl:Joyce Price ru:Джойс Прайс Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Femininas Categoria:Personagens Femininas (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Restaurante Two Whales Categoria:Família Price Categoria:Família Madsen Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange